Into The Inuyasha World
by Innusurri
Summary: Under Revision! Two girls get sucked into the Inuyasha world while watching an episode of Inuyasha. Some wacky things occur. What will happen when they realize that Inuyasha isn't all the things they watched on the t.v.?
1. Chapter One: What In The?

Into The Inu-Yasha World

Into The Inu-Yasha World

Disclaimer: We, Kristen and I, own no Inu-Yasha characters, or music used in this. And for everyone's information… I love music so if a song fits I'll put it in here.

Chapter One

What In The?

One night at midnight, two girls were sitting on a couch, getting ready to watch their favorite show. One was named Kris and the other Kanaya.

"Yay! Inu-Yasha is coming on! Inu-Yasha is so hot!" Kris yelled, a tone of high excitement in her voice.

"Shh! You don't wanna wake up mom, do you? She'll make us go to sleep if she knows we're still awake! And Inu-Yasha is not hot. He's cute. Sesshomaru is the hot one!" Kanaya whispered back, the same excitement in her voice.

"No! Inu-Yasha is!"

"Shut up! It's on."

They watched for fifteen or so minutes before it went to a commercial. "That was so good so far!" They whispered with excitement in their voices. When Inu-Yasha came back on they continued watching the show, but a moment later the power went out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kris screamed, but Kanaya smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Just great! A good episode of Inu-Yasha down the drain cause of the stupid power!" Kanaya grumbled.

"Damn it!" Kris mumbled behind Kanaya's hand, but it came out like 'dabit'. Suddenly the T.V. turned back on all by itself, while there were no lights. The radio that had been going on in the back round, didn't play. That was the only thing that turned back on. No lights came on, no radio that had been playing, just the T.V.

"This is so fr...fr...freaky!" Kanaya whispered to Kris, while they held blankets over them.

"I know..." Kris whispered back. While she was glad that Inu-Yasha was back on, she was scared. By how Kanaya sat, she was afraid as well.

"_Inu-Yasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled for like the thousandth time._

"_Stupid wench!" Inu-Yasha grumbled._

Kanaya clutched the blankets. "This isn't what was happening before the power shut off."

"I know…"

"_SIT!" Kagome yelled again. She was getting sick of this. Miroku and Sango were sitting in the corner of the hut, watching Kagome and Inu-Yasha fight._

"_Why don't the just admit it to each other?" Miroku asked Sango._

"_I know. It gets really old sometimes." Sango whispered back._

"_I can hear you two you know!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Sango and Miroku. _

"_Inu-Yasha! This is getting really old. Let's stop fighting okay?" Kagome asked, a pleading tone in her voice._

Kris looked at the screen, and then leaned away. "Is there something wrong with the television? I mean it looks… strange."

"_Whatever, wench." Inu-Yasha replied._

"_SIT!" Kagome yelled again. She then took off towards the well, crying. _

Kanaya got closer to the television, and she looked closely at the screen. "Yeah Kris, there's something wrong with it. Oh well, they'll fix it tomorrow." She returned to her seat on the couch.

"_Inu-Yasha, you made her cry again!" _

"_Shut up brat." Inu-Yasha yelled. He then took off to get Kagome, slightly worried._

_With Kagome:_

'_Damn Inu-Yasha! Why do you always call me wench? I love you! But I guess you still love Kikyo...' Kagome thought sadly. She then looked straight at the screen and screamed._

"What's the matter with her?" Kris questioned, "Is she upset because Inu-Yasha called her a wench? I can't believe he's being such a jerk, I mean… doesn't he love Kagome? From what I've seen in this series, he does… why's he hiding it?"

"I don't know." Kanaya replied. "Maybe because he's a moron?"

"_Why are you guys sitting there watching me?" Kagome yelled, "And Inu-Yasha isn't a moron! He's very nice… at times… but why are you watching me?" _

"Who is she talking about?"

"Don't know."

_Kagome sighed and pointed at them. "__I'm talking about you two girls! Staring at me as if I'm a cartoon!" _

"Us?" They asked in unison.

"_Yes!" Kagome yelled._

"What?"

"_Jeez... you guys are slow! I'm talking about you two people sitting on that couch!" Kagome yelled._

Suddenly a bright light flashed at Kris and Kanaya. Kris screamed as she was sucked into the television.

"What the f...?" Was all Kanaya got to say before she was sucked in as well. The television shut off, the screen returning to normal as all power was restored. No lights turned on, and an ominous laugh sounded.

Kris coughed, blinking as she stood up. "What happened?"

"We got sucked into the Inu-Yasha world; into the feudal era!" Kanaya exclaimed, looking around in annoyance. "Damn it, I was about to go to bed too!"

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted, putting up his guard in front of Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked. "They aren't hurting me. Wait a minute. You two look exactly alike... except for your hair color..." Kagome said.

"We're twins." They replied.

Kris was 5'6" with black hair, with blond streaks. She had on her pajamas. Her pajama shirt said 'Bite Me' on it with a big apple on the back with a chunk missing and her night pants had apples all over them. She was thin yet muscled. She was tan and she had her ears pierced. She was wearing big hoop earring's like Kanaya. She had a choker on that had a cross hanging from it. She also had two red wristbands on her wrists. They had a picture of Inu-Yasha on them.

Kanaya was 5'6" with blond hair with black streaks. She had on her pajamas. Her pajama shirt said 'Boys are like parking spaces... all the good ones are taken.' Her pajama pants were light blue with pictures of cars on them. She was thin yet muscled as well. She had her ears pierced like Kris, and she had earring's in that were big hoops. She had a choker on her neck with a star hanging from it. She also had two blue wristbands on. They had a picture of Sesshomaru on them.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were staring at them. Kris and Kanaya were very beautiful. "Well... can I meet Sesshomaru?" Kanaya asked.

"No!" Inu-Yasha and Kagome yelled. Inu-Yasha still held a defensive stance. "That heartless bastard would kill you without a second glance!

"Or would he?" She asked Inu-Yasha, a challenge in her eyes. "I bet I know more about Sesshomaru then you."

"You seem obsessed, with those things on your wrists." He scoffed.

"Well, I already met you Inu-Yasha so can I meet Miroku?"

Kagome hesitated. Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Be my guest wench."

"Sit."

Kanaya sighed, then her face went serious. "Well, since she gets to meet Miroku, can I meet Naraku? I bet I could beat him… unlike Inu-Yasha over there." She pointed. "I have actual technique."

"Say what?!" He shouted, getting in her face. "I could knock you down with my hands tied behind my back."

"Is that a challenge pup?"

"I'm not a dog!"

"Close enough."

"Shut up, both of you. Stop fighting." Kris exhaled slowly, the small outburst made Inu-Yasha shut up but Kanaya continued.

"I want to meet the ice prince damn you!"

"Then you may meet me you ningen." Sesshomaru said, appearing from nowhere. Inu-Yasha jumped, drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"Yay! I get to meet Sesshomaru!" Kanaya bounded to him and hugged him. Moments later, she pulled away and smiled. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered, and kissed his cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes promised death now, for her kissing him. "Oh stuff it fluffy. Say one word and I'll beat you." With this, his eyebrows raised. "You're not as tough as you think."

End Chapter

There end of chapter one. I am writing this story with my friend dragonmistress011. It should be good. We are posting this on my name. So we will have another chapter up later in the week!

Thanks and Ja Ne!

Kristen and Jaime


	2. Truth or Dare?

Into The Inu-yasha World

Chapter 2

Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-yasha cause if we did we would be sitting a hot tub writing more ideas for more Inu-yasha books:)

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

_Sesshomaru finally tried to push Kanaya away from him. Kanaya however just clung to him tighter every time he tried to push her away. _

'_Damn girl! Why won't she leave me alone?' thought Sesshomaru. Rin popped out of the woods._

'_Lord fluffy, look at all these pretty fl..." was all Rin got out before she saw Kanaya kissing Sesshomaru. _

"_Lord fluffy? Is this Rin's new mama?" Rin asked stupidly._

_Kanaya finally stopped kissing Sesshomaru and ran to Rin. _

"_Hi Rin, I'm Kanaya. I'd love to be your new mama! I really love Sesshomaru! He's so hot even though he's evil!" Kanaya said to the dumbfounded Rin._

"_You ningen, will not be Rin's mother." Sesshomaru said coldly. _

"_Make a bet?" Kanaya asked. She looked at Rin, and Rin looked at her. Rin smiled._

"_I want her to be my mama." said Rin, still smiling._

_Sesshomaru looked at Rin. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kris, Kagome, and Inu-yasha stared at Kanaya like she was crazy. Kanaya had hearts popping out of her head._

'_I'm gonna marry Sesshomaru! YAY!' Kanaya thought._

'_I'm going to have to get rid of her. I do not want a ningen as my wife.' Sesshomaru thought._

_As if reading his thoughts Jaken appeared out of no-where. _

"_Master, I'll get rid of these stupid ningen's!" Jaken said as he waved his staff of 2 heads. Kris jumped on him and yelled, _

"_You stupid toad! You can't use that stupid staff of yours! It's cheating!" _

"_What does she think this is? A game?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. _

"_Speaking of games... does anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Kris asked._

"_What's truth or dare?" Inu-yasha asked._

"_A game..." Kagome said._

"_What kind of game?" He asked. Kagome explained the game to everyone but Kris and Kanaya._

"_Sounds like fun! Let's play!" Sango exclaimed._

_Miroku nodded his head in agreement. Inu-yasha however 'feh-ed.' He obviously didn't want to play._

"_Hey Kagome? Can you ask Kaede to make me some prayer beads for Inu-yasha too?" Kris asked._

"_Sure. I'll ask her when we return to the village." Kagome said._

"_NO! No more prayer beads!" Inu-yasha yelled out before Kagome sat him._

"_Hey Kagome? Can you ask Kaede to make me some prayer beads for Sesshomaru?" Kanaya asked._

"_Sure thing Kanaya. I'll do that when we return to the village." Kagome said._

"_What are prayer beads?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_They are the beads that Inu-yasha has around his neck. When I say 'Sit' -thud, They make Inu-yasha crash into the ground. Wanna see?" Kagome asked._

"_Yes." Sesshomaru said._

"_Ok. Inu-yasha SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha crashed into his best friend, the ground. He mumbled a string of curses. Unfortunatly for him, Kagome heard what he had said._

"_Is it true, Inu-yasha? Do you really wish I was Kikyo like you just said." Kagome asked, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Wha... you heard me?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome nodded her head. _

"_SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome yelled out._

_Inu-yasha fell into the ground again. _

'_She heard me? Oh man. I love her, but does she love me?' Inu-yasha thought._

"_We're gonna go get her, Inu-yasha. Don't you dare follow us." Kris, Kanaya, and Sango warned. _

_Keade came out of the woods with 2 sets of prayer beads. She threw one set at Inu-yasha's neck. It latched on. She then threw one at Sesshomaru's neck, and it also latched on. _

"_SIT!" Kris and Kanaya screamed. _

_Soon, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were on the ground getting reaquainted with the dirt. Kanaya and Kris ran off in the direction that Kagome went. When they caught Kagome she had dirt smudged on her face with tear-streaked cheeks._

"_Kagome... don't listen to him. Boys are stupid. Let's go back and play truth or dare, ok? And Keade put the prayer beads on them without you asking so we sat them!" Kris said._

_Kagome looked up and said,_

"_Inu-yasha SIT!"_

_They saw Inu-yasha fall from the tree that was next to them. _

"_Damn idiot. We told you 2 not to follow us! Now SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kanaya and Kris yelled out. _

_Sesshomaru came crashing to the ground as well as Inu-yasha falling back into the pit he had made._

_Miroku, and Shippo came into the clearing._

"_Now, how about we play?" Sango asked everyone._

_Everyone 'yeah-ed' and they all sat down to play._

"_I'll go first. Kris, truth or dare?" Miroku asked her._

"_Dare." She replied not looking at him and filing her nails. Kagome asked her if she could use it, so Kris handed it to her._

"_I dare you to make out with Inu-yasha." Miroku said happily. _

_Kagome gave him a death glare but sighed because a dare was a dare. Miroku gulped and began to shake. He didn't want Kagome to kill him._

"_YAY! I getta kiss Inu-yasha again!" Kris yelled out and jumped on Inu-yasha, who was totally grossed out, and started making out with him. After about 3 minutes she got off of him and went back to her seat._

"_Now, Kagome, truth or dare?" Kris asked her._

"_I guess I'll pick dare." Kagome replied._

"_I dare YOU to make out with Inu-yasha for ten minutes." Kris yelled out to her. _

_Inu-yasha blushed. It was his dream-come-true. Kagome blushed. It was her dream-come-true. _

_Inu-yasha moved over so Kagome could sit next to him. _

_Kagome got up and walked over to Inu-yasha and sat on his lap. She started kissing him. He kissed her back. They were making out for more then ten minutes. After about an hour, Kagome tried to get off of Inu-yasha's lap but he wouldn't let her._

"_Inu-yasha, let me go." Kagome said to him. He shook his head and held onto her tighter. _

"_Fine. If you won't let me go then I have to say this. SIT!" She yelled at him but instantly regreted it._

_Inu-yasha and Kagome fell to the ground. (A/N I forgot to write that Inu-yasha and Kagome were standing up. Sorry for the confusion.) Inu-yasha fell on top of Kagome, squishing her. _

'_This does not look good. But, oh well.' Inu-yasha thought._

"_Inu-yasha, how long does it take for this spell to wear off?" Kagome asked._

"_It's already wore off. I just don't want to move." Inu-yasha whispered._

"_Why not?" Kagome asked him._

"_Because, I love you." He said as a blush creeped onto his face._

"_I love you too." she whispered as her blush deepened._

"_Will you marry me or be my mate?" Inu-yasha asked._

"_Yes I will." Kagome said._

"_Good." Inu-yasha said kissing her neck. He bit down a little bit. She gasped as she shivered. Inu-yasha licked the blood up. _

"_Now you're mine." Inu-yasha said to her._

"_Ok... well can you get off of me now?" Kagome asked. He nodded and got off of her._

"_Ok love-birds. We heard the whole thing. So you guys are married now right? Well now I have to look for another guy." Kris complained._

"_There are plenty of other demons." Kanaya said._

"_Ok, well I guess i have to take off them prayer beads of yours, Inu-yasha." Kris said as the prayer beads de-latched them-selves and flew onto her neck. _

"_Now I got a pretty necklace!" Kris screamed. Suddenly a demon charged out of the forest. Kris looked at him and thought he was hot. She jumped up and went over to him._

"_What's your name handsome?" Kris asked the demon._

"_My name is Michael. I am one of Naraku's old incarnations. He freed me because I did my duty. What's your beautiful?" He asked Kris._

"_My name's Kris." She replied to him. She touched the beads around her neck then pointed her finger at Michael. The prayer beads flew off of her neck and onto his neck. _

"_What the...?" Michael asked her._

"_They are in case I get mad at you. If I do I say a word like 'S-i-t' and you fall to the ground. Do you understand?" Kris asked him. He shook his head, 'no.'_

_She smiled. _

"_Well then I guess I have to show you. SIT!" She yelled at him. He crashed to the ground._

"_That hurt!" He yelled out._

"_It's not supposed to tickle!" Kanaya yelled to him. She then jumped on Sesshomaru again and started kissing him. _

'_She smells like roses and the faint smell of milk.' Sesshomaru thought. He started kissing her back. Kanaya jerked her head back and blushed. _

"_Do you...you...like me?" Kanaya asked Sesshomaru. _

"_A little bit, Kanaya." Sesshomaru blushed deeply. He started kissing Kanaya gently again. Kanaya's blushed deepened. _

_They all continued playing truth or dare. When they finished playing, Inu-yasha and Kagome went to a hut, Kris and Michael went to a hut, Sesshomaru and Kanaya went to a hut, Miroku and Sango went to a hut with Shippo, Rin, Kilala, and Kirara. _

_(A/N I am putting both of them in here because I feel like Kilala and Kirara are cute.:)And I think this is a really good story:) Don't you?)_

This is the end of this chapter. 7 pages long on word! SO I hope you guys are happy.

Nice and long chapter!

Thanks for the reviews!

Ja Ne!

Kristen and Jaime


	3. The Day After You Left

Into the Inu-yasha World

Chapter 3

The Day After You Left

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-yasha. Is that clear enough? Except Michael. We own him.

-

_In the morning, Michael and Kris had gotten up and found everyone already up and cooking breakfast._

_"Bout time you woke up Kris. I was getting worried about you." Kanaya said._

_"What time is it?" Kris asked._

_"It's... 7." Kanaya said looking down at her watch._

_Kanaya threw Kris a new pair of clothes. They included a pair of jean shorts that said 'Princess' on the butt, a red tank top that said 'You say crazy as if it's a bad thing' on the front and a picture of herself on the back, 2 new wristbands that had a picture of Inu-yasha on them, a pair of socks that were red, and a pair of sneakers that were white with red._

_Kanaya was wearing jean shorts that had the word 'Sexy Thing' on the butt, a light blue tank top that said 'Ain't I cute?' on it with a picture of herself on the back, 2 new wristbands that had a picture of Sesshomaru on them, a pair of socks that were light blue, and a pair of sneakers that were white with light blue._

_"Well, I bid you all good-bye." said Michael._

_"Where are you going? Will you be back?" Kris asked. She had fallen in love with him without anyone else knowing._

_"I am going to get my little sister. I may not be back. I may return in a few days." Michael replied._

_"Ok..." Kris said sadly. She then turned and went back into the hut she had stayed in. Michael looked worried. He turned and ran off into the woods._

_In the hut with Kris:_

_Kris had fell onto the blanketed floor. She started crying._

_"Why? I love you. Don't leave me..." she said to herself more then anyone else. She cried and cried for hours until Kanaya came into the hut._

_"Why are you crying sis?" Kanaya asked._

_"I'm not crying. I just got something in my eye." Kris said._

_"You're a horrible liar, Kris. Now tell me, what's the matter?" Kanaya asked._

_"Fine. I think I'm in love with Michael." Kris whispered._

_"Ok. Well when he comes back, why don't you tell him?" Kanaya asked._

_"I can't." Kris replied._

_"Why not?" She asked._

_"Because I don't think he loves me." Kris replied sadly._

_Kanaya sighed._

_"If he didn't love you then why'd he come in here with you? To make sure you were dead? I don't think so. I bet you that he really does love you." Kanaya said softly._

_Kris nodded her head._

_"I'll tell him when he comes back?" She replied firmly._

_Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days. But still, Kris waited, until one day..._

_Michael came into the village bleeding badly._

_"Michael!" Kris screamed as she ran to him. Michael looked up and saw Kris._

_"Kris. I love you." He said as he fell down and passed out. Kris stumbled. She saw how wounded he was._

_"Keade! Keade! Come quick! It's Michael! He's bleeding! Really bad!" Kris screamed._

_Keade, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kanaya, Inu-yasha, and Kagome came running up to help Kris. Sesshomaru and Rin stayed in the hut and prepared bedding and got out the herbs. (A/N Everyone is way to OOC right now but I'll put them back the way they were...maybe...)_

_Michael was wrapped in a bandage and herbs were placed on his wounds. Kagome stitched him up the best she could. Michael was asleep. Kris was crying again. She didn't want him to die. She couldn't live if he did._

_'Oh god, please don't let Michael die. I love him very much.' Kris prayed._

_Kanaya saw this and told everyone to leave so Michael and Kris could be alone. Kris sat there, holding Michael's hand and crying._

_"Don't die. I love you. Please don't die Michael. Please..." Kris prayed._

_Michael tightened his grip on Kris's hand. Kris looked down surprised to see Michael's eyes open._

_"I won't die. I love you." Michael said to Kris. Kris started to cry._

_"I love you too." Kris said to Michael as she layed down and put her head on Michael's chest. Michael sighed as he fell back to sleep. He was very happy that she loved him back._

-

Well it is a humor/romance story but I really wanted to make a sad chapter. So here was chapter 3. And I promise there will be more humor in chapter 4. Well maybe. It might be a sad chapter just like this one.

Thanks and Ja Ne.

Kristen and Jaime


	4. An Unknown Surprise

Into the Inu-yasha World

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? **Stun gun heard in the back round** Ok then, well, I don't own Inu-yasha, but if I did… BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Shocked by stun gun** HEY! I said it didn't I?

Chapter 4

An Unknown Surprise

Kris sat waiting, waiting for Michael to get better.

'Oh god, please let him be okay, please. Don't let him die.' She said.

She sat there for a little longer. Kaede walked out and smiled. Michael walked out behind her. Kris jumped up and run over to him.

"Oh god! I thought you were dead! I love you! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Kris yelled. He smiled.

"I'm a demon, remember?" He smirked. She laughed. He lowered his head, and as their lips met, she knew he was the one for her.

(A/N- Not like that! You big hentai's!)

-

Kanaya sat alone, near the river. Her feet were hanging in the water. Of course, she was bored.

"I need to go shopping…" Kanaya said to herself.

"At Hot Topic… and Wally World. That stores real cheap." She said.

Kagome walked up from behind her.

"Did you say shopping?" Kagome asked, making Kanaya jump a little.

"Yeah, Hot Topic. I'm freaking bored…" Kanaya said as she sighed.

"Well… I can take you and Kris through the well and w can go shopping at the mall. Our mall is HUGE!" Kagome said.

"YEAH! Let's go!" Kanaya said, jumping up. They ran into the village and grabbed Kris. They kept running until they got to the well, and then of course, they jumped in and found themselves in Tokyo.

At The Mall:

They walked into the mall, laughing. Some guys walked past them and whistled.

"Hey baby! Give me a ride around the block a time or two!" The boy with a Mohawk said.

Kanaya turned around, and walked up to the boy. She slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever, EVER, say that to us again, you got that? Our boyfriends will rip you guys into pieces!" Kanaya said, as she tried to smack him one more time, but he caught her hand.

"What are they gonna do about it, when they aren't here?" The Mohawk boy said. Kanaya screamed. Bad idea. He lowered his face to hers, and kissed her on the lips. Kris looked over to Kagome, and got a disgusted look onto her face. The boy took his face away from Kanaya's, and smirked.

"What's your boyfriends name baby?" He asked.

"His name is Sesshomaru, and I will have him tear you to pieces. He is more powerful then any pathetic scumbag like you!" Kanaya yelled, as she kneed him in the groin. He let go of her, and she ran over to Kris and Kagome.

"Be more careful at who you kiss scumbag!" Kanaya yelled as she spit on him, and wiped her mouth.

"Bitch! I'll get you for that!" The Mohawk boy yelled.

"Screw you!" Kanaya yelled and gave him the finger.

They walked through the mall without any problems. They went to Hot Topic, and shopped for a little.

"Hey! I've wanted this forever!" Kanaya yelled as she picked up a shirt that had the words in blue sparkly glitter 'Don't hate me cause I'm pretty… Hate me because I'm going out with your boyfriend!'

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool! I'm gonna buy one too!" Kris and Kagome yelled. They both grabbed a shirt that said that saying.

"Hey, look at this!" Kris yelled, as she picked up fishnet stockings, and a black flare skirt.

"Wow! I'm getting one!" Kanaya yelled. She grabbed one fallowed by Kagome.

"AWESOME! Look at this shirt!" Kagome yelled.

The shirt was a deep midnight blue, it said 'Paybacks a bitch… and so am I!'

"Cool! Let's get some!" Kris yelled as she grabbed one, along with Kanaya. They bought more stuff like, pens, pencils, stickers, candy for Shippo, stuff for Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha. Kanaya bought some shirts for Sesshomaru, which she thought he's like. They ate at 'Famous Wok', a famous Chinese food place. They got the same things, and then went shopping again. When they finally went back to Kagome's house, they had a LOT of bags. Kagome, Kanaya, and Kris, grabbed their bags and hefted them into the well-house, along with themselves.

Well, there's another chapter for ya!

Ja Ne!

Jaime


End file.
